Ojamajo Doremi: My best birthday
by Digital Tailsmo
Summary: Doremi had the worst birthday of her life before a certain velvet prince came back into her life.


(Doremi pov)

"This is the worst birthday ever…" I say as I walk away from the phone and walk sadly back home. My day has been sad to say the least. It all started with my parents and sister not being around and then my friends all blowing me off to work at the shop and even then to talk bad about me behind my back. My other friends were not good either as when I tried to talk to them they ran from me like I had a deadly cold. At this point I would even try to find Kotake and talk to him because god only knows that be less boring than this. However as I walked sadly I didn't hear someone yelling my name. However I did once the boy came close enough to bump into me accidentally. As I fell from impact he caught me with his hand. I looked up to see the person who both saved me and did that to me and I was shock. He had tanish skin with lavender eyes and violet hair and wearing a black overcoat and white shorts. It was a boy from my past..a boy id long to see again it was…. "Akatsuki-kun." I Said as he smiled. "Doremi Chan i'm glad to see you again." He Said as he helped me up on my feet. "Thank you hey wait why'd you crash into me?" I asked as he blushed. "Oh well I was driving around on my scooter and I didn't notice you not stopping and well I crashed into you..also because I've been looking for you." He said genuinely sad. "It's fine Akatsuki Kun..so you were looking for me why? Aren't you busy with…(wizard and prince stuff?)" I asked him that last part as a whisper as to not alert everyone around us he was the wizard prince of the wizard world. "Well I can tell you but how about over some nice tea. I know a coffee shop we went to awhile ago that was nice." He told me as I blushed but nodded. "Okay lead the way." I told him as he and I walked their and after being seated and ordering our coffee we began to talk. "Now as for why I'm here well I missed you. After things happened back there with Hana, my father wished for me and the others to stay in our world and help raise the next generation of wizards as now we've gone from 30 wizards to 50 wizards." He Said as I was shocked. "Omg that's so many babies you must've had your hand full especially since Oijy was with the magic kindergarten." I told him as he sighed. "Yeah it was hard but we managed to get some help by Majo Heart since she had a free year of no witch babies after all yours graduated." He told me as I smiled. "I'm glad to see you still smile Doremi." He said as I looked confused. "What do you mean still smile why wouldn't I?" I asked him as he frowned. "Because...I still don't understand how you can stand to be in the same room as me.." He said as I was confused before I realized what he was talking about. "Your talking about Hana.." I Said he sadly nodded. I however smiled as I touched his hand with mine. "Akatsuki Kun it's fine it's like I told you..I don't understand everything that happened that day but..you cared enough for me to give Hana back to me..when you saw how much I cared you ignored your feelings and helped me. That's why I forgive you.." I told him as he put his hand around mine and smiled. "Thank you Doremi Chan." He said happily. "So where are the rest of the Flat4?" I asked him as he smiled. "Well Fujio is at a library reading about human history, Leon went off to practice his sports as well as play some games with some boys he played with when we first came here and Torru well he went off to some idol tryout." He told me as I smiled as that's just what I'd expect they do. "As for me I decided to try and find you and well just say hi. The others told me to meet them later so I don't know what to do for the rest of the day so I thought maybe I can hang out with you?" He Asked as my heart flutters. "You really want to?" I asked. "Yeah just like old times." He said as smiled at how sweat he was. "Oh yes Akatsuki Kun you've just made my birthday so much better." I Said as he was shocked. "Wait today is your birthday?" He Asked as I nodded. "That's fantastic although where is everyone else?" He Asked as I frowned. "Nothing their busy.." I Said with a hint of bitterness but I don't want him to know. "Oh that's sucks but then I'll try to make you have a nice birthday then Doremi Chan." He tells me as we get our coffee and decided to leave taking it with us. The first stop we make is to a mall. We try on different outfits all of which get some funny laughs and at least on my end some large amount of blushing at how good he looks in human clothes. After that we went to a movie of battle rangers episode put to movie length and despite being avid fans of the show both of us had fun even doing posses in our seats like they do. Following that he and I went to a comics shop but I didn't find anything and neither did he although he did smile a lot more after it although I chalked it up to him having a good time. Finally both of us went for ice cream and had fun setting in the park. "Awe nothing beats ice cream after a fun day." I say licking my strawberry and chocolate ice cream as he was licking his mint chocolate chip. "You can say that again...so how was your birthday?" He asked me as I smiled. "It was AMAZING!! Seriously you turned this day from bad to fun!!" I told him as he blushed. "Oh it was nothing I bet the others would do the same if they were in my place." He said as I stopped. "Doremi chan?" He asked me before I sighed. "Sorry just thinking haha.." I told him as he smiled. "Well anyway if you think your birthday has been fun so far wait till you see this!!" He says as he poofed a bag out of nowhere with magic. I looked inside and found inside was a pink battle ranger figure. "Omg its a pink battle ranger, Dori." I Said as he smiled. "Yep I remember you said she's your favorite aside from battle red so I thought why not plush now we both have a figure." He says summoning the red battle figure I gave him a year ago. It looked played with but definitely taken well care of. "You still have that?" I asked him as he smiled. "Of course...it's my favorite gift ever." He said as that line broke me as tears began to fall from my eyes at just how good of friend and maybe more Akatsuki was. "Oh no doremi chan is something wrong?" He Asked me as I hugged him "Akatsuki Kun...thank you!!" I say as he returned the hug before wiping a tear from my face. "You shouldn't cry you'll ruin your pretty face." He told me as I blushed. "Sorry it's just your just the perfect friend I needed today..after what the others said I thought I'd be alone all day" I told him as he looked concerned. "Wait what happened?" He asked. I told him everything from my parents leaving to even what they said about me. "I think you should be direct and tell them what you think. That you don't like those insults and to apologize." He told me as I blushed. "I don't know I'm not that courageous." I told him as he chuckled. "You faced the scariest teacher in the witch world, 5 powerful elite wizards and even the strongest queen ever and yet your scared to confess to your friends?" He asked as I smiled. "Your right I'm being dumb." I Said as I prepared to leave. "Wait Doremi Chan let me go with you." He Said as I nodded as he used magic and suddenly we were near the MAHO Dou. As I looked we suddenly saw all four of my friends as they noticed me. "Doremi chan there you are!!!" They yelled as I wanted to run but stood my ground. "Wait why is Akatsuki here?" asked Aiko. "And why have you been crying??," Hazuki asked concerned which made me feel happy that she cared. "Because..he wants to say hi and...i'm crying because of the harsh things you said." I said as they looked confused. "Harsh things?" Opu asked. "Yes like calling me stupid and stuff behind my back.." I told them as they seemed surprised. "Doremi chan we didn't mean to upset you..you might have bad traits but so do all of us." Hazuki says. "Plus we've waited all day to show you a surprise." Aiko told me before Momo grabbed me as they brought me into the store Akatsuki coming with. Suddenly the room went from pitch black to bright as everyone was their. From my teachers,to classmates to even my parents and Popu. "Everyone…" I Said as tears streamed down my face. They all actually cared...as I talked to everyone Akatsuki soon vanished from the room confusing me but I guess he had to go back to his friends.

1 hour later at my house

"Ahh that was so good." I say as I relax on my bed till I hear tapping on the window and to see Akatsuki smiling. "Akatsuki Kun!!" I yelled as I opened the window but he didn't come inside. "Sorry about my leaving earlier I wanted to stay but I felt you needed time with your family and friends.." he said as I smiled. "But you are my friend Akatsuki Kun." I told him as he smiled. "I'm glad to hear that but sorry I have to be going back home soon my father only gave us 1 day off from the babysitting." He Said sadly. "It's fine I understand but when will I see you again?" I asked as he seemed in though. "Probably not for a few months but how about when I next get free time I'll call ahead and then we can plan out a nice day together." He said as I blushed thinking about all the things we could do. "Oh right also Doremi I forgot your special present…" he said blushing. "What do you mean I have the batt…" I started to say before i felt a dream come true as Akatsuki Kun kissed me on the lips. His lips hit mine as fireworks went off as my knees started to shake as my stomach did flips and my brain failed to work. "Sorry to be so forward Doremi but happy birthday..I hope to see you soon." He said as he vanished just in time as I fell on the floor. My mom came in my room and had a concerned look. "Doremi are you okay?" She asked. "I'm better than okay..I'm the world's luckiest pretty girl." I told her as my mind fluttered with thoughts of my velvet prince and how he turned my worst birthday into my greatest birthday.


End file.
